The Battle of the North Pole
by PurpleSilverClouds
Summary: Who is Santa Claus truly? Is he real or is he fake? Well he's real. There's a battle brewing in the North Pole, Santa Claus, or Zigor, versus the Icelins. Let's not forget the tension that is brewing from a incident that happen 13 years earlier. Zigor haves his army but he needs more, so he sends his only child, Eloise down to CHB to recruit some. Suck at summaries, give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan, I only own Zigor, Eloise, Amelia, Kendra, and the silver haired young man.**

Amelia Holmes couldn't believe her luck. It's the beginning of November and she had an interview with a pyscho claiming to be the real Santa Claus. This settles it, now she knows for sure that her boss, Kendra Carter, absolutely hates her with capital letters. Why would she give Amelia such a ridiculous report to do? This man must be a convicted murderer and Kendra is sending her to her death. Amelia stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor; she made a right and walked to the end of the hall to room 628. Amelia sighed as she knocked on the door, "Time to get this over with," she muttered to herself.

The door opened up, a man who looked like he's in his early twenties, answered the door. He stood to be about five feet seven inches in height, pale skin, almond shape icy blue eyes, curly silver hair to his shoulders, and pointed ears. He had on a black suit with a white shirt and metallic silver ties. "You're ten minutes late, the lord doesn't like to wait. He haves important things to do."

Amelia wanted to yell why is she here for, but she held her tongue, she have to be the professional on here. "I'm so sorry, it was traffic."

The young man rolled his eyes at her weak apology and lie, there was no traffic, but he wasn't going to tell how he knows. "Come in Ms. Holmes; let me take your jacket." Amelia looked at the young man weirdly, just a few seconds ago he was pissed that she was ten minutes late, now he's being all professional. Someone haves some problems dealing with their anger.

Amelia stepped inside the room, she expected t be small, but on the contrary it was fairly large. It was all white, from the floors, to the walls, the ceiling and the furniture. Amelia shrugged off her black trench coat and handed it to the young man. He walked away, in a few seconds he was back. "I take you to see the lord." Amelia as confused as to why this man was calling 'Santa Claus' lord, like he was some type of god.

They entered as mall room that held no door, just like the rest of the room, this room was all white, besides a black glass table that was in the middle of the room with black chairs around it. In front of her was a man, she didn't depict 'Santa Claus' to look like. He was very attractive. He had lightly tanned skin, dirty blonde hair to his neck, a mustache and a beard that wasn't long nor bushy. He had on a grey button up with the sleeves folded half up his forearm, and dark jeans. He had a knowing smirk on his face like he knew she as checking him out. "Have a seat daughter of Athena."

"How do you-," Amelia started to ask, still standing in the doorway.

"Have a seat Ms. Holmes," he repeated once more, this time with much force in it than before.

Amelia sat down in front of him; she saw that he had hazel eyes, that weren't very welcoming. He looked possessed. She pulled out a recorder from her purse, turned on and sat in in the middle of the table. "Are you read Mr. Claus?"

He leaned back in his seat and laughed, a good hearty laughed. Amelia looked on confused; she didn't find what was so funny in her question. This solidifies her previous thought of him being a convicted murderer who most likely escaped prison. He suddenly stopped laughing and glared at her. "I'm not him until another month. Do you address your mother, Athena, like that? Do address Apollo as Mr. Apollo? If not, do not address me as Mr. Claus. I'm willing to let it slide this time because you don't know any better. Address me as Lord Zigor. Is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Zigor," Amelia instantly knew this is going to be a very heated interview and a long one at that. "Where would you like to start?"

"This is not going to be a long interview girl," Lord Zigor told, making it seem like he could read her mind. "You're more of a messenger for me, but I'm willing to give you some information about myself. Let's see. I'm cursed; I turn into jolly old Saint Nick." Bitterness in every word he spoke. "Hera did it to me; she thought it would be funny that a bastard son of Zeus would make a great Santa Claus for the kids once the real one died, not producing any heirs to take his place back in the year 12. I don't find nothing funny about it, neither did my mother, Khione, I won't say what she did to get her revenge on Hera for what she did to me. So when the beginning of December comes around I become Santa Claus, until the 14th of January. I become some overweight cheerful guy that hands out presents to the little kids with the help of elves. My hair becomes white; my beard also becomes white and longer." Lord Zigor eyes flashed a dangerous silver, fist were balled up on his lap. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

A knock on the wall made Lord Zigor open his eyes, Amelia turned around and saw that it was the same young man that opened the door. "She's here Lord Zigor."

A smile appeared on his face, he pushed himself up out of his chair and walk around the table to the right of Amelia. "Send her in."

"Eloise," he called out, flashing between the young man legs was a little girl, who must be four or five years old. She had mocha brown skin, curly chocolate brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had on black stockings and shiny black shoes with a dark purple coat with silver fox fur on the hem and inside the hood.

"Daddy!" She jumped into his arms, causing Lord Zigor to chuckle as he buried his face in her hair. She pulled back and smiled, "Me all better daddy."

"I see Lola," Lord Zigor sat down back in his seat, with the little girl on his lap, whom leaned back into his chest. "Say hi Lola."

Eloise looked at Amelia and smiled, "Hi."

For a young girl she had a thick accent that Amelia couldn't place, and that frustrated her slightly. "Hi, I'm Amelia. What's your name?"

"Eloise," she replied, she then turned her attention to her father. "Daddy, can I play with Sammy?"

"Go ahead, I'm almost done then we can go out," Lord Zigor told her, placing Eloise on the ground. "Don't run."

"Okay daddy," she looked at Amelia. "Bye."

Once she was out of the room Amelia turned to Lord Zigor, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Lord Zigor nodded his head to her. "My only child and my first girl. She's Ethiopian and South Korean. Do you know just four months ago your grandfather, my father, Zeus sent an empousa to Miami, where her and her mother, Melat, went to visit Melats brother? Melat died protecting our daughter, and her pathetic uncle ran away. I sent someone, whom I'm not going to mention, to retrieve her and bring her to Canada. My daughter is now partially blind in her right eye because of him. I'm not going to do nothing yet, it may be a hundred years from now when I finally get my revenge."

"Why do you want revenge for?" Amelia blanched, why did she say that. "I meant to say-"

Lord Zigor jumped up from his seat and a quick flash he had Amelia pinned on the fall with his forearm at her throat. "You should be happy that my daughter is in this building, because if she wasn't it would be the end of you. "She's my only child, and the only girl I ever had, I always have boys. I wonder if your mother would want revenge on me if I cut her daughter face open? Tell me, do you think your mother would seek revenge?" Amelia didn't respond, she looked everywhere, but at him. He chuckle, she looked at him. "That's what I though, you don't know, but my daughter will know for a fact, not think about it." He let go over her and she felled to the floor. "Now let the Olympians here this little tape of yours. Leave now."

Lord Zigor walked out the room, leaving Amelia on the ground trying to regain back her normal breathing.

**A/N:I hope you guys like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I still don't own the PJO series, it all belongs to Rick Riordan, I only own the characters you do not recognize. On with the story!**

It's January 14th and Eloise was waiting in her room for her father to come home from surveying the further Ice Hill. She stared out the window, looking for any sign that her father was coming, but so far she didn't see anything. Eloise sighed and moved from the window seat in her room to her desk in front of the fireplace, and pulled out her diary and a feathered peacock pen that her father got for before he left to do his Santa Claus duties.

_January 14__th_

_It's been a whole month since I've seen father, he doesn't like it when he's in his Santa Claus form. Yesterday he was back to normal and I only saw a glimpse of him this morning from my window as he traveled to the Ice Hill to see what is going on with the Icelins with a few of the elves. _

_I'm glad father didn't want to see me yesterday after he came in. Seeing him going through the transformation back to his normal self is painful to watch. The way his body convulsed and he becomes all sweaty and begins to shiver. I don't know why I thought about it just now, now I have the image of him in my head from last year when he hit his head on the desk during his transformation._

_I don't know why Hera did this to him, she's absolutely horrible and she really needs to be dealt with and her jealous behavior. The reindeers here have a better attitude than her. _

_Why did I just write that? Thankfully father doesn't read this, well I don't think he does, not like he's going to find anything interesting in here. Oh! I got to go; Sammy just informed that father wants to see me. When did he get it? Oh well! Off to see father! _

_ Eloise_

Eloise walked to her closet and pulled out her black coat with a fur hood and her black fur gloves. She fastened her cloak at the neck, pulled on her gloves and pulled the hood over her hair. She walked out the room, turned left and walked straight, not bothering to look out the arch windows, she was practically jogging.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on the door of her father's study. "Come in," she heard him behind the obsidian black door. Eloise turned the door knob to the left and pushed the door open and closed it behind her. "Good to see you daughter."

Eloise bowed a little and smiled, "Good to see you too father." She hated when they had to be so formal, but her father, Lord Zigor, said it was necessary precaution just in case his father, Zeus was watching, making sure he is doing his job. "What news from the Ice Hill?"

Lord Zigor sighed and massaged his forehead with his right hand, "I'm afraid that war is fastly approaching."

"How soon are we talking about?" Eloise sat in front of his desk, lowering her hood, growing serious.

"Give or take two or three months."

"We are going to be overwhelmed," Eloise frowned, trying not to show that she was nervous. "We don't have that many soldiers to fight this war just yet. Did you try to contact Lord Zeus?"

Lord Zigor stood up from his seat, walked to the window and looked out, looking at his people. He turned to face his daughter, his only child, he had to protect her. "I tried to contact him, but he said, he won't send any demi-gods to fight such a useless war."

Eloise eyes flashed dangerously. "Useless war?! How is our war useless, our people are dying? We need help father."

"I know that Lola," Lord Zigor said through clenched teeth, he wasn't mad at his daughter, he was furious at his father.

"What can I do?" Eloise asked her father. "I will not just stand here and continue watching our people die. I don't want to lose any more people father."

"Neither do I El," Lord Zigor sighed, he faced his daughter, whom has an evil glint in her eyes, with a mischievous smile on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"You may not like the idea," she told him.

"I'm willing to listen to what you have to say."

"I say we capture a few Icelins, persuade them to go to New York and let them loose. We need to show Lord Zeus that the Icelins are a serious threat. He will call on you and ask you how to defeat them, or ask you for help. You tell him that you will get rid of the Icelins as long as he sends some demigods to help you with the war."

Lord Zigor stared at his daughter in disbelief, and then a smile broke out across his face. His daughter is truly his, he never once heard her come up with such a devious plan, a plan that he would do. "I wish I came up with that plan," he told her, she smiled at him. "You know how to defeat them, I will you down there if he call me."

"As you wish father," Eloise eyes gleamed, her father actually like her plan. "How are we going to capture Icelins? How many are we going to send?"

Lord Zigor leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head, "Let me deal with capturing the Icelins. I'll probably send four of them; I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Are you sure that's enough?"

"I'm not sending ten, which would be too much for you."

"Let Sammy and Lorc come with me, we can handle ten."

"Alright," Lord Zigor said, he stood up from his seat and walked to her. Eloise stood up from her seat. "Go back to your room Lola, and get ready for dinner." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I see you at dinner father," She bowed and pulled the hood over her head before she walked out the room.

**A/N:I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
